The Ricks Must Be Crazy
|code = 206}}"The Ricks Must Be Crazy" is the sixth episode of the second season of ''Rick and Morty''. It is the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 30, 2015. It was written by Dan Guterman and directed by Dominic Polcino. Synopsis When Rick's car breaks down, he and Morty go inside its battery. Morty discovers that Rick has created a miniature universe inside the battery. Plot Cold Opening Rick, Morty, and Summer exit out a theater showcasing a Ball Fondlers movie. They go towards the ship while Rick explains the pros and cons in the universe. When Rick attempts to start the engine, he realizes the car battery is dead. He and Morty travel to the microverse while Summer stays in the ship as it is given the instructions by Rick to "keep Summer safe". As an intimidating man with a tough appearance in a white shirt approaches Summer, she becomes uncomfortable. After becoming upset, showing he has a short temper, due to him believing Summer thinks she's better than him, the man is then violently cut into many pieces by the ship's arm and laser. Immediately after, a skinnier man appears on the scene in shock of what happened to his friend. He is then picked up by another arm, but is spared from death as Summer pleas for the ship to not murder him. He is then shot in the back by a weaker laser which paralyses him from the waist down. Summer is mortified by the sight. A Plot Rick and Morty then warp to their cube ship. Rick explains to Morty how the microverse was created. After Rick and Morty have a conversation about the concept of the microverse and Morty calling the concept slavery with extra steps, they land to be greeted by the microverse's inhabitants. Rick flips the inhabitants off, then explains to Morty that the gesture's meaning is "peace among worlds". Rick and Morty then encounter President Chris who tells them that Zeep Zanflorp invented a new technology that makes the Gooble Boxes obsolete, much to Rick's displeasure. The President then says "Fuck you" that makes Rick momentarily upset until he clarifies that Rick said that "fuck you" meant "much obliged". Rick, Morty and the President then make their way to Zeep Tower where they meet Zeep. Zeep pretends to not remember Rick from his previous encounters with the miniverse's people, which offends Rick. Zeep then introduces the trio to the miniverse that Rick instantly dislikes as it is much like his idea for the microverse. After being persuaded by the President, Zeep allows Rick and Morty to enter his miniverse that was created almost exactly like how the microverse was. After Zeep explains the story of his invention, Rick criticizes him similar to how Morty did Rick. After Morty pulls Rick to have a conversation about Rick's hypocrisy, Rick gets the idea to meet another scientist with a similar idea to both Rick and Zeep's at which point Zeep will have to make the point that microverse technology is bad, thus forcing the microverse's people to return to the Gooble Box and powering Rick's car. When Zeep is giving a speech to the miniverse's inhabitants, Rick then asks the President about scientists working on projects similar to the microverse. When Zeep finishes flashing a V-shaped hand gesture and telling Morty that he told the people of the miniverse that it meant "peace among worlds", Rick gets Morty and Zeep to meet Kyle. Kyle explains the concept behind his project that is similar to the microverse and miniverse's. However, unlike the two, the teenyverse is not advanced to the point of supporting complicated societies. When he gets the gist of Kyle's invention, Zeep gets on Kyle for making something that's amoral but as he's lecturing Kyle, Zeep realizes that Rick created his universe. When confronted by Zeep, Rick begins to fight Zeep. On the side lines, Kyle begins to realize that Rick created Zeep's universe who created Kyle's universe which then reminds Kyle about how he couldn't make it to his father's funeral due to him working too much on his project. Not noticing how devastated Kyle was, instead of comforting him, Morty begins to make cracks about how science is a real "mistress" and only realizes the severity of Kyles mental state when he commits suicide by flying his cube ship into a nearby mountain side, leaving everyone else trapped in the teenyverse. The surviving three then live in two separate cave-like holes in mountains with Rick and Morty living in one and Zeep alone in the other. Morty suggest that they work together to get out of the teenyverse, but Rick and Zeep refuse to cooperate. The two scientists then start to have a feud, causing Morty to finally lose patience and leave Rick so he can live with the tree people. Months later in the teenyverse, Rick and Zeep both have advanced technology and continue their struggle against each other. As Rick and Zeep have an equally match battle destroying both of their mech-like wooden suits, the tree people surround them with Morty as their leader (although Morty disagrees and says that they have no leader). Morty then guides the two rivals to Kuala, the spirit tree. But as soon as he notices the rest of the tree people aren't listening, he tells Rick that he's been driven to near madness as the tree people are vile, unsanitary savages who eat their own children because they believe it makes their trees bear larger fruit. Morty confesses that he missed his home and had become so desperate for sexual relief that he masturbated to the sight of a particularly curvy piece of driftwood. Finally, Morty declares that he's done waiting around and tells Rick and Zeep that they're going to put aside their feud and create the technology necessary to get them home. Naturally, Rick and Zeep once again begin coming up with excuses not to work together. This time, however, Morty doesn't take "no" for an answer and orders the tree people to force Rick and Zeep to work with each other. As they do so, Rick and Zeep begin to grow a bond as they work on the project over their similarities (such as Zeep comparing Ricks alcoholism to his own opioid addiction). Before the two succeed and warp themselves out of the teenyverse, Morty turns to the tree people and tells them all off, saying, "You guys are the fucking worst! Your gods are a lie! Fuck you, fuck nature, and fuck trees!". Returning to Kyle's lab, Rick asks Zeep about the drinks he promised back at their makeshift lab. Zeep slowly walks backwards into an elevator to try and escape, but Rick puts his foot in the doors. Zeep kicks Rick out and rushes up the elevator, prompting Rick and Morty to have a great race with Zeep to Rick's ship, ending with Rick and Morty arriving at the ship (and Rick admitting to Morty that he secretly implanted him with chip and injected his blood stream with nano-bots that gave him the power to turn into a car). After one final fight between Rick and Zeep with Rick winning, Rick and Morty exit the battery and go out for ice cream with a greatly-traumatized Summer. Upon getting the ice cream, however, Rick discovers that the ice cream made has flies put into it due to the treaty, which leads to an argument between Rick and Summer about if the change was the ship's fault or not. Outside, the spider queen can be seen peacefully enjoying her ice cream while hanging from a thread of web. B Plot Summer cowers in fear as the police approach her and the ship. The ship then calls out a number of weapons, but as Summer commands the ship to cause no one any harm, the ship calls off its weapons. An armed officer nears the ship with two other armed officers. After scanning the first officer, the ship then sends out a capsule that rolls towards the police. It opens to reveal a child named Hunter, the late son of the center officer, who died at the age of only 7 years old after being drowned in a swimming pool. The center officer then approaches his son and commands the police to cease fire as he talks with his son. Hunter then asks his father to leave Summer alone shortly before dissipating into a pinkish liquid. The ship makes a final threat that then wards off the officers, horrifying Summer even further. Military backup is then summoned to the site of Summer and the ship. The ship notifies Summer about how it is clearly capable of repelling the military but Summer authorizes it to prevent any harm. Summer and the ship have a small argument that ends with the ship mocking Summer for her teen girl talk. The General begins a countdown for Summer to leave the vehicle or else she will face open fire, but as a final stand, the ship creates a peace treaty between the giant spiders and humanity the President of the United States and a giant spider queen start. Post Credits In the post-credit scene, Morty begins falling asleep in class, but he accidentally activates his ability to transform into a car and crushes a girl in front of him. Everyone in class looks at the accident as Car Morty is slightly ashamed of himself. Characters Major Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Summer Smith *Zeep Zanflorp *Kyle Minor Characters *Chris *The President of the Miniverse *Hunter *Hunter's Dad *Giant Telepathic Spiders *Mr. Goldenfold (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jessica (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Jessica's Friend (Cameo) *Tree People Deaths * 2 unnamed men * Hunter (Confirmed Fate) * Hunter's clone * Kyle * All known Tree People (Extinction) * The President of the Miniverse * All people in Miniverse (Extinction) Trivia * The title is a reference to the movie The Gods Must Be Crazy. * When Rick questions Zeep for not going to school, he argues back, raving about how school is worthless and that it's not a good environment for people to learn in. Also, Rick explains that he's more destined to do important things in life by himself in his laboratory. This was a callback to the Pilot episode when Rick said the same thing at the breakfast table to Jerry. Rick felt very stupid about this and Morty mocked him for it. * Rick says "Go, Go, Sanchez ski shoes" to activate a hidden mechanism in his shoes. This is a reference to Inspector Gadget. * The bit where Rick implores Morty to use the tech he implanted in his body to "concentrate and turn into a car" is a reference in timing and dialogue to a similar scene featuring the Autobot Blurr and Daniel, the human child, in the 1986 animated cult classic Transformers: The Movie. * The scenery in the Miniverse bears an uncanny resemblance to Frank Lloyd Wright's Fallingwater in terms of architectural principle. * Jerry and Beth aren't seen nor mentioned anywhere throughout the entire episode. **This is also the only episode where Beth did not appear or was mentioned. * Two posters appear outside Egan Cinema including a movie titled '3 Brothers' a reference to Two Brothers and 'French Toast' starring Piece of Toast, both referring to scenes shown on inter-dimensional cable from Rixty Minutes. * Hunter’s dad yells “cease fire” to the other cops, but they haven’t begun to fire their rifles yet. *Rick asks Zeep to give them a magical tour of wonder in Zeep's miniature universe. Zeep then says to Rick, "This isn't a chocolate factory", a reference to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *There is a robot/suit fight into Kyle's teenyverse between Rick and Zeep. When Rick's suit is destroyed by Zeep, Rick fires back the arm from the scrap of it destroying Zeep's suit, this fight is a reference to the movie Robot Jox. *Based on the rules of the episode (with each miniverse having its own "Rick") this implies that Kyle may have missed his father's funeral, which caused him great inner turmoil. *This episode seems to be very similar to the movie The Thirteenth Floor. *The Blu-Ray release features special guest commentary from Sal Governale & Richard Christy Transcript View a full transcript of this episode here. Site navigation it:Episodio 17 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Summer Episodes Category:Morty Episodes